


Way Too Much Undersex

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Condoms, Did I mention sex?, Everyones sort of rapey, Fontcest, Friendship, I've lost my marbles, Lactation, Lots of Cum, Magical Cocks, Multi, Rape, Romance, Sex, Soul Sex, Tentacles, crackfic, enlargement, lots of cocks, most tags for future chapters, puns, sex puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well there was a human that fell into the underground, and they must escape to Underground to make it to the surface.</p><p>Something tells you that this time its going to be a bit more R rated this time. At least it'll be more pleasurable ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Leave Without Protection

The sky was a light grey, shining in the small eyes of the human teen who had fallen down into the hole from above. A strange spirit with the bloody eyes of a demon floated close by, looking up at the sky in wonderment. When the mirror image noticed the human’s stare, it shifted its head to face the other with curiosity. 

 

 _“Interesting… so we’re older? I guess that makes sense. Nothing can stay perfectly the same for long.”_  

 

The human decided to just ignore the talkative entity and got up from the mound of dirt overgrown with the brilliant shine of golden flowers. With a nearby stick in hand, the human named Frisk moved forward into the dark tunnel.

 

XXX

 

As they arrived into a dimly lit room, a flower sat in the middle of some brightly colored dirt muttering to itself. Frisk stepped up closer to alert the creature of their presence and stopped at the edge of the oddly placed spotlight. The creepy face surrounded by flower petals looked up and started drooling uncontrollably at the sight of a new face. 

 

“Ahhh, hello new friend! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Golly you look adorable! Are you new to the Underground?” Frisk shook their head no, attempting to ignore the slightly crying ghost behind them. 

 

 _“Oh gosh,”_ the specter whispered. _“What happened to you?”_

 

“Here in the underground you need to be ready to receive love from others. Its our way of expressing our welcome. So come on silly! Summon your soul and lets take a look.” 

 

The human backed away panicked and confused to what was happening. Noticing this the flower’s smile started to twitch as the teen resisted.

 

“Here, I’ll help you get that little soul into the open!”

 

Flowey started to initiate a battle with the human, causing the glowing red heart to appear and hover in the air in-between the two entities. Its eyes widened in amazement and his stem started to shake. Large green vines emerged slowly from the ground and started to caress the human. A slimy substance oozed from the tips, grossing Frisk out with the texture. 

 

“The color! The power! It looks so…… **delicious** ….” 

 

White pellets surrounded the flower, spinning excitedly at the presence of the human soul. 

 

“You don’t mind right? I’m going to give you some love. It will feel really good to have your soul planted with my seeds. You’ll want more afterwards too.” 

 

The pellets shot towards the soul. In a panic, the ghost willed the soul to move out of the way from the “attack” Frisk looked up at the hovering spirit more confused than ever. Flowey became more angry and started to grope the human more. 

 

“You know how to move your soul? Then move towards my love. Stop… mOVing… and…. **lET mE TaKE YoU!** ” 

 

A barrage of bullets when flying in all directions to prevent escape. Before they could make contact, Flowey was blasted out of the way causing the attack to stop and vaporize into the air. A monster emerged from the shadows covered in white full and adorned small horns on her head. She seemed to be dressed as a religious nun would, with flowing robes that screamed purity and safety. 

 

“My child are you alright? Do not be afraid. I am Toriel, the caretaker of these humble ruins. Please let me lead you out of this place. The Underground is not safe for someone as small as you.” 

 

Not knowing where else to go, Frisk decided to set off with the seemingly friendly monster. The ghost followed behind slowly, looking back where the flower used to be.

 

XXX

 

Frisk silently screamed as they tried to back their soul away from the froggit who tried to hop towards it with its tongue lashing at the air. 

 

“Let me lick your soul, it will feel amazing ribbit.” 

 

Not knowing how to handle this, they tried asking it how its day was just like Toriel taught them. The response was less than desirable. 

 

“Too much energy, need to have sex, ribbit” 

 

Toriel rushed to the scene, taking out what looked like a giant white bag and placed it over the sex hungry amphibian before throwing it out of the hallway. 

 

“Do not worry my child. I will be there to protect you from these creatures of sin.” 

 

They noticed she had started to sweat slightly, nervous about something but not willing to tell. Frisk decided to be patient and continue on their way. 

 

XXX

 

They fell onto the bed in the home with a tired sigh, glad to finally rest after the adventure they went through. They looked over at the ghost, who was hovering in front of the toy box with confusion. The contents of the box contained sex toys of all different varieties, causing the spirit to wrinkle their nose in disgust. 

 

_“This world is really strange. Why does everyone want sex? At least Mo-Toriel doesn’t seem that way, but somethings wrong. Speak you idiot! Gosh what is wrong with you?”_

 

Frisk shrugged and decided to keep their mouth shut, not wanted to talk with the specter who could of been just a delusion from falling down. The ghost flashed their red eyes and turned away in anger. 

 

_“Fine! Be that way. Thats the last time I help you get way from these sex crazed monsters. I thought you wanted to leave and get back to the surface!”_

 

Unexpectedly, Frisk shrugged again and stared at the wall with a somber expression, refusing to meet the others questioning glare. After some thought, the nameless ghost floated over to the side of their host and shifted their tense shoulders back. 

 

_“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m just tired, and I want to leave. I’m done watching everyone suffer over and over again. We can get out of here together but I need your help. Work with me okay? I’ll start with introducing my name and then you can start helping us get away from this prison.”_

 

It held a hand out for the other to shake, not realizing they were a ghost and unable to touch its unwilling partner. 

 

_“I’m Chara, former human and now your helper through this mess.”_

 

The human decided then and there to trust the other teen and took their hand out to shake the other as best as they could. 

 

“… ‘m Frisk…” 

 

Chara gave a sincere smile at the sound of the other’s voice finally being heard. 

 

_“Good, then lets get out of here together Frisk.”_

 

XXX

 

“Ah my child! Glad your finally awake? Did you eat the pie I left you? I put an extra something special in it just for you. The herbs in my garden were finally done growing and ready to be used.” 

 

Frisk shook their head and tugged on her robes while pointing at the stairway. Tories gave a pained face at the suggestion. 

 

“It is dangerous for you to go outside. If you try to leave the monsters will rape your soul. We don’t want that to happen now do we? I’m trying to keep you safe. Come sit down by the fire while I share with you some fun facts about sex. Did you know that a monster penis can change to accommodate any opening of any size? Pretty interesting and hot huh?” 

 

Ignoring the creepy fact, Frisk continued to tug and point at the exit. With a large drawn-out sigh the goat monster put her book away and stood up, causing the human to fall back from the sudden movement. 

 

“I will be right back. Go to your room.” 

 

She set out of the living room and down the stairs. With a nod to Chara, Frisk took off after Toriel, hoping to be lead towards freedom.

 

XXX

 

After traveling for a while, the human finally made it to the end of the purple stoned corridor. Tories stood at the entrance, sighing and putting a furry paw onto the door. 

 

“If you leave this place, you will surely be penetrated beyond measure. My child, don’t you see that I’m trying to protect you from what is out there. There is nothing but debauchery and indecent behavior. For your own good go back.” 

 

Frisk was determined to continue onward despite the warnings. Summoning their soul, they took a step towards the goat monster and tried to make them see reason. With a blank face, Toriel summoned her own soul. The shape of it resembled a giant throbbing cock, glowing white with great energy. 

 

“If you do not go back, I will show you what it means to go out there without protection. Leave and go back.” 

 

She summoned small floating bags that Frisk now realized were soul sized condoms and threw them at the floating red heart. Small burning crosses flew across the room trying to pin down the other soul but to no avail. With Chara’s aid Frisk dodged them all and attempted to keep moving towards the monster. Tories started shaking in fear. “No, stay back. I don't want to defile you!” 

 

 _“What are you doing you idiot?”_ Chara scolded. 

 

“Trust me,” they whispered as they continued to move forward.

 

The attacks started to waver as they advanced. Tories fell to her knees and started to cry slightly. 

 

“I will not ruin your light. I don’t want you to be pleasured senseless. The monsters out there are obsessed, and cum drunk, and out to destroy even the purest of souls. Human souls are a prize of the highest standard. They are used for the greatest of pleasures and then sent to Asgore, who will end you and attempt to use your soul to destroy the barrier. I beg of you, please go back.” 

 

Frisk shook their head and held an arm out the help the sobbing monster up from the floor. Instead of taking the hand, Toriel pulled the human into a giant hug. The two souls dispersed and the attacks vanished, leaving the pair alone on the floor. 

 

“You are strong. You are also kind and more determined than any other child I had ever met before. If you can evade even the most corrupt of souls you have a chance to succeed and be free. Just beware of Asgore in the end, and prepare as best you can to escape. Go out there and be safe.” 

 

The two got up from the ground after her speech and parted from the hug. Toriel straightened out her robes and leaned down to pat the humans head affectionally.

 

“I will not be able to go out there with you. Please take this and be safe.” 

 

Reaching into her pockets, Toriel pulled out a glowing box and handed it to Frisk with care. 

 

“This box is filled with magical condoms. They can grow into any shape and size to block even the strongest of monster members. It is unlimited but can only be summoned every half hour so time them wisely. Be safe my child.” 

 

 

XXX

 

As the doors closed behind them, Frisk started to make their way down the open hallway to freedom. Before they made it to the end, they found a familiar plant in another oddly lighted spot. Its face looked as friendly as before but its eyes wavered. 

 

“Your not the first one you know. They’ve all escaped my grasp. What I suggest though is to not take it. I know you found those anal beads at the outlook. Use them against those trying to dominate you!” 

 

Its face became more warped and the tentacles rose behind it in in a crazy fashion. 

 

“In this world its penetrate or be penetrated! **Make your choice human**.” 

 

With a manic laugh, Flowey disappeared into the ground with this vines, leaving the room oddly empty. 

 

 _“What are we going to do?”_ Chara asked when they got to the last door signaling their freedom from the ruins. 

 

“Neither,” Frisk responded calmly. 

 

The ghost shrugged and moved away from the door.  _“Your the boss then. Lets get going.”_

 

With a strong push, Frisk stepped outside into the cold and let the doors close with a resounding boom. 

 

 

* * *

 

**BONERS CONTENT…. I mean Bonus Content ;)**

 

After Frisk left the area, Toriel started fanning herself and grope her breasts with an annoyed whine. 

 

“Ahh I haven’t had that much sexual tension since I was still with that loathsome excuse of a husband. I need some alone time with my newly grown cucumbers and freshly baked  aphrodisiac cinnamon butterscotch pie.” 

 

She hurried out of the hallway with her gourds and her bedroom in mind, forgetting her cell phone which she had dropped during the fight. The phone continued to ring throughout the week, unanswered thanks to Toriel’s self induced crazed state. 

 


	2. Who Put This Vibrator Here?

The road ahead of them was lighter than the caves they had been exploring, yet the trees held a sinister air about them and enclosed from the left and right. Chara floated ahead and scouted out the surrounding area to make sure no monsters were lurking around.

 

_“The coast looks pretty clear, but the only way through is forward.”_

 

The usually silent human only nodded in acceptance and started walking down the road. Along the way, the pair came across a giant vibrator in the middle of the road. The two non-monsters stared at it with fascination for a while until continuing on their way. A sharp buzzing noise broke through the air, causing Frisk to spin around in panic. The lone vibrator was buzzing in place and jumping around the road actively, causing the snow to fly everywhere. The two reached a clearing only occupied by a small bridge with badly placed wooden bars and no entity in sight. As Frisk walked up to the bridge however, the sound of shuffling left them frozen in fear. 

 

 _“Don’t turn around! Run!”_ Chara demanded. 

 

Something in the back of their head told Frisk to stay put instead as the footsteps got closer and closer. A low chuckle broke emerged from behind, followed by a demanding and slow sentence. 

 

**“human, don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.”**

 

Against their better judgement Frisk spun on their heels and grabbed for the strangers hand. The human came face to face with a smiling short skeleton, giving the creepiest of grins. A long drawn out female moan erupted from a voice activated device on his bony hand, echoing throughout the wide open space. Frisk turned a vibrant shade of red and pulled their hand away while the skeleton just laughed away. 

 

“ah, the old random-noise-in-the-hand trick, never stops being funny. to be honest though i prefer the one that causes fart noises. the names sans, sans the skeleton.” 

 

The human scanned the monster to see that he had on baggy black with gold trimmed sweatpants and a dark brown leather jacket. The white tank top he sported had the words Wanna give me a good bone? written in dark blue. He flicked his loos zipper with a bony finger nervously until the human finally gave a small chuckle to lighten the mood. 

 

‘heh, glad your not a tough crowd. by the way, i’m supposed to be capturing you…” 

 

Frisk shied way at the words, causing Sans to bring his hands up in peace. 

 

“… but hey, i don’t really feel like it today. my brother however, he’s a human hunting fanatic. he’s not so bad either kid, just really wanting to prove himself to everyone. lets hide you somewhere for now. head over to that conveniently shaped lamp.” 

 

With renewed energy, Frisk bolted for the lone appliance and pressed up to the smooth plastic as close as possible. After a small while of waiting, a taller and louder skeleton made its way from the right path and stormed into view. 

 

All the other skeleton had on his person was a light blue small Speedo. The fabric clung proactively to his pelvis and left nothing to the imagination. Besides a bright pink feathered boa, the rest of him was completely bare. Sans calm walked towards his brother and started to try and get his brother to notice the human in their hiding place. Oddly enough, the skeleton who had then proclaimed themselves as “THE GREAT PAPYRUS” couldn’t get the hint. With a loving skeleton kiss to the smaller’s forehead Papyrus ran off to continue setting up his puzzles, leaving a flustered Sans to himself. Frisk inched his way towards Sans and saw him tugging his jacket sleeves with a blue tint staining his face. 

 

'kid, its like I can just imagine him hard and pressing right on that tight fabric. if I wasn't so afraid, i would... mmh... go right for it, pull and tease him and worship him and…’ 

 

He suddenly snapped out of his trance and turned to face Frisk with an apologetic smile. 

 

“sorry bout that, don’t even know how old you are, but i can assume old enough right? just ignore anything I say about him kay? i know you know sex around here is a common practice but i just can’t ruin the only innocent thing he has left in this world. for him i’ll settle for being just his brother any day.” 

 

Feeling compelled to help, Frisk put an understanding hand on his shoulder and gave the hard joint a squeeze of acceptance. his relaxed character broke for a second until it was buried under his lazy demeanor once more. 

 

“theres something about ya kid. i have a good feeling about you. head on through and i’ll meet ya later.”

 

 With a wave farewell, Sans walk way in the opposite direction while Frisk continued through the path Papyrus had taken. Chara made a multitude of funny faces as they walked on. 

 

 _“Bleh! Brothers loving each other intimately! Whats next? Giant sex dogs? Frosty the pornman? Oh I know! We’ll be boned to death by those two skeletons!”_  

 

The human attempted to calm down the ghost as they made their way through the forest, making sure to put Chara’s mind at ease. The kind nature of the monsters they had witnessed so far gave them determination to continue onwards, the desire to escape making room for a slightly new goal in mind.

 

XXX

 

As Frisk fished along a riverbank, Sans materialized behind them and played with the string with  a free hand and laid his skull on their shoulder. 

 

“you must of went pretty deep kid. i think i can see you getting a nibble out of this.” 

 

 _“Grrrr,”_ Chara grit their teeth in rage at the pun and moved to lash out even though it would do nothing. As if knowing the ghost was there Sans moved way and left the area, leaving a flustered human behind. 

 

XXX

 

The events with Doggo trying to put his giant furry knotted cock inside their soul almost made the tired human pass out. Luckily Chara discovered ahead of time that when attacks are blue they were to stay absolutely still and they would miss. The result left the poor dog to rut into a random snow poff. Sans appeared again to give the human a lift back to their feet, though he couldn’t resist leaving a pun in their midst as he walked off. 

 

“sorry to thrust you into these situations. at least i’m not rubbing you the wrong way right?” 

 

XXX

 

“all this white stuff everywhere is making it pretty hard to get a grip huh?” He called over to the human as they tried to skate over the ice to their next destination. Chara tried to tug at Frisks shoulder while grumbling angrily. 

 

_“These puns are making me physically sick, and I don't even have a physical body! Tell that disgusting monster to stop!”_

 

Frisk decided to just shrug their shoulders and continue on their way, ignoring their complaining poltergeist.  

 

XXX

 

“its getting pretty hard isn’t it? and it will only get harder.” 

 

Frisk only rolled their eyes the third time they had fallen down the pit to the extremely lewd sculptures of the two skeleton monsters at the bottom of the snowy cliff. Even though Sans couldn’t see it, Frisk knew the monster knew that they thought the puns were funny. Puzzle after puzzle along with his brother Sans had kept feeding them more innuendos than a porno could ever hope to have. 

 

Papyrus always screamed in annoyance at the reoccurring bad puns, giving tests of seemingly innocent degrees of difficulty. The only puzzle that was alarmingly sexual was the tile based maze where the control panel was shaped as a giant metal penis. Thankfully for the human the puzzle decided to fail, leaving them to continue. 

 

XXX

 

The pair came to their final destination on the bridge, knowing that the town ahead was where their adventure in the woods would finally end. Instead of being relieved, the ghost as the human face palmed as the bone duo stood in their way. Papyrus had their pelvis thrusted out in a heroic pose that was supposed to look mighty and powerful but looked more slutty and presenting than anything else. Sans continued to take small glances at his brother while trying to look as innocent as possible. With a hand pointing to his prey, Papyrus tried to put on a game face and shouted at the top of his lungs so that his voice could reach across the great distance the bridge held. 

 

“IT’S HERE I WILL FINALLY STOP YOU HUMAN! PREPARE TO BE BLOWN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I can promise you all that some actual porn will happen third chapter. Its just the question of who is the porn gonna happen to? We will all see ;)


	3. It's About Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being sort of short! I've had christmas stuff to do~ I hope the contents of this chapter make it up to you! <3
> 
> Warnings for.... sex I guess? but thats everywhere in my story sooooooo yeah just sex ^^

Sans looked up at Papyrus and gave a very nervous chuckle at his brother’s unintentionally funny line. “don’t you mean ‘blown away?’ you don't need to sound like your gonna give the kid a blowjob.”

 

“OF COURSE I’M NOT GOING TO GIVE THEM A JOB SANS! I’M GOING TO CAPTURE THEM AND SEND THEM TO MADAME UNDYNE SO I CAN FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL CONSORTS!” 

 

Frisk just continued to blankly gaze at the skeletons on the other side of the bridge, wondering whether to tell them their gender or just stay quiet until they finished arguing. As usual Chara was ignored from their bickering as Frisk decided to find their inner zen.

 

“i can’t keep explaining to you what all of these things mean. just come back to the house with me bro. i’ll try to get you to understand before you actually fight the human again.”

 

After Papyrus kept shifting his gaze from his small brother to the human he finally let out a resigned sigh and backed away from the bridge. “FINE… HUMAN! MY BROTHER HAS SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT HE WISHES TO TELL ME. I’LL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER!” After waving goodbye Papyrus ran off with Sans in his arms to go back into town, leaving the child to their self.

 

“This is totally a trap,” Chara droned on for the fifth time as they kept walking through the dense fog. As they walked Frisk took out an article of clothing and examined the floral pattern on the item with interest. “… and I still don’t know why you decided to buy women’s underwear at that sex shop in town. Your not even going to wear it!” 

 

The human child finally looked like they were going to finally respond to their ghostly companion properly but was interrupted by the shadow that loomed over them. Frisk recognized it instantly as the tall scantily clad skeleton they had met earlier. 

 

With a mighty swing of his arm his mighty glowing dildo cut through the fog and revealed the skeleton in all his glory. “HUMAN, I THE GREAT AND SEXY PAPYRUS WILL BEST YOU IN COMBAT AND TURN YOU IN! EVEN IF YOU ARE NOW WHAT I CONSIDER TO BE A GREAT FRIEND I CANNOT LET THAT GET IN THE WAY OF MY DREAM! NOW BEND OVER AND PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY POWERFUL ATTACKS!”

 

“P-prepare? WHAT!? Run away from that lunatic! Get as far away as possible!” Chara’s plea fell on deaf ears as Frisk charged forward to ACT. 

 

They checked Papyrus’ stats and saw that he was a pretty tough adversary. With another wave of his gloved hand once he summoned a barrage of glowing blue gigglestick to surround his prey. Knowing that blue meant to stay still, Frisk held their breath as the inappropriate spectral entities flew right by without harm. They felt they were in the clear, until a heavy magic gripped their soul. Unable to jump in time, one flying dildo smacked them right in the face, causing them to fall into the snow and lose some HP. 

 

“HOW DO YOU LIKE MY BLUE ATTACK? NYEHEHEH!” 

 

**XXX**

 

As the attacks went on and on, Frisk started to tire out from the constant jumping. Chara attempted to tug on their sleeve to help them but to no avail. The “special” attack Papyrus had been bragging about the entire fight had finally arrived, causing the human and ghost to cower in a corner as they watched to see what the skeleton monster would do. 

 

“BEHOLD HUMAN! MY ULTIMATE SUPER SECRET SPECTACULAR SPECIAL ATTACK!” 

 

With a mighty raise of his army, he concentrated his energy and attempted to create a mighty barrage of, but failed to direct his magic and causing his own shiny orange member to protrude from his pelvis, tenting his really small swimsuit and causing the elasticity to strain with the pressure being put on it. 

 

A bright orange flush graced Papyrus’ skull as he attempted to put it away. “I-I’M SO SORRY H-HUMAN! I ACCIDENTALLY MISDIRECTED MY MAGIC… I’LL TRY TO PUT THIS AWAY AND TRY AGA-“ 

 

Before he could finish his sentence Sans launched himself from out of the forest from where he was hiding and instantly latched onto the clothed erection, suckling the tip through the fabric with a crazed look in his eye. 

 

“SANS! OH MY STARS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” 

 

He took his mouth off the head and started to pull the fabric away to reveal the impressive manhood. 

 

“i’m so sorry bro! i couldn’t take it anymore! when i saw you summoned it i had to taste it at least once. i’ll go back to being just your brother afterwards. gosh you look so delicious!” 

 

He took the entire cock back into his mouth and attempted to give the best blowjob of his little brother’s life. The pleasure became too much for Papyrus as he sunk to the ground, watching with awe as his brother put so much energy into inhaling his penis like it was air. He put a shaky hand on his brothers skull as his orgasm ripped through his bones, crying out into the open air as he came. 

 

Copious amounts of jellojizz exploded around the smaller skeletons face. His eye lights rolled to the back of his head in complete rapture as he attempted to drink the gooey substance like it was the best bottle of ketchup in the world. The cum he didn’t succeed in drinking covered his entire front a glowing orange mixed in with a brightly lit blue. 

 

With a satisfying pop, Sans pulled off of his brothers member and stared lovingly into the others sockets with a pleading smile. 

 

“i do love you. please, even if its only for today, could you have sex with me?” 

 

Papyrus didn’t waste any time and pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug. “OF COURSE BROTHER! I LOVE YOU TOO! EVERY TIME I TRIED TO CONFESS MY FEELINGS YOU WOULD SHUT ME DOWN! I’M SO HAPPY WE CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER!” 

 

A hungry fever came over Papyrus’ eyes as he started to pull on sans clothes and take them off. A smaller but equally impressive penis stood tall from Sans’ body and a twitching entrance waiting for something big and warm to be shoved inside. Papyrus wasted no time in scooping up his smaller brother and swiftly putting him on top of his still hard cock. Like they were made for each other Sans slid down until he was fully hilted, the feeling of being so full and warm with the one he loved the most causing him to scream in pleasure. 

 

As the two of them had sex in the snow, Frisk was trying their hardest to creep their way along the side and avoid the messy orange puddles that littered the ground where the two brothers were rutting like animals. Chara was trying to fly away faster, keeping an arm over their eyes and refusing to look at the chaos that had started. 

 

“Lets go Frisk! Hurry it up! I don't want to hear them make creepy clacking noises all day!” 

 

As they started to head out of the area first looked back and saw that the two on the ground were now kissing and hugging each other so lovingly, like they were finally reunited with each other after days of being alone. A small smile graced their face as they turned back to follow the distressed ghost into the softy lit cave. 

 

* * *

 

“UM BROTHER? DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD STOP HAVING SEX TO AT LEAST GO BACK TO THE HOUSE?”

 

“but your so strong pap. do you think you could _aaahhhhh_ carry us back there while i’m still on you? i don’t want to leave yet.”

 

“I… SUPOSE I CAN! DON’T WORRY BROTHER! I WILL RUN US OVER THERE IN NO TIME”

 

“wait… run? _OHHHH_ pap! don’t stop running! t-thrusting… s-s-soooo hard right now! _nnghhh_!” 

 

“DON’T WORRY SANS! I’LL THRUST EVEN HARDEN INTO YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they never stopped having sex again! The end! Nyeheheheheh!

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done? Hewhewhew! Love you all <3


End file.
